The Honorable Nation of Panem
by mintjellyfish
Summary: An extensive storyline and guide to the world of Panem. Covers all 13 districts including the Capitol. A mix of informative and slight humor.
1. The Capitol

**Welcome to **_**The Honorable Nation of Panem**_**. My reason for starting this is pretty simple. While the Hunger Games trilogy was an exciting read, Suzanne Collins left us with so, so many questions, gaps, concerns, and general confusion surrounding the country Katniss' story was set in. The first person POV severely limited our ability to grasp the world of Panem. How was life in the other districts? Who were their Victors? Till this day, little is known about the daily going-ons of many district dwellers pre- and post-Mockingjay War.**

**I shall admit: this type of informational guide has been done before, and I believe there was one similar to this before its deletion. Where mine differs from the others is that it aims to be a complete census for the Hunger Games fandom. Think of it as a wiki if you will (I know one exists for HG. I'll refer back to it often) but a story as well in order to adhere to the site's rules. **

**Note: ****The majority of the information listed in this fanfiction will be just that: fiction.**** This is my interpretation of Panem. If it sounds non-canon, it probably is non-canon. You have my utmost permission to use and abuse, add and subtract anything you see in this guide. You can create entire stories based off what I write. I only ask that you refer back to this fic (and feel free to PM me your story. I love reading new fics!). What is fact comes from the main trilogy, The Hunger Games Wiki, and .**

* * *

_The Capitol_

_Population: Small_

_District Colors: Fuschia, Gold, Midnight Black_

_Industry: Government, Entertainment & the Arts, Peacekeepers_

_Climate: Mountainous cool (controlled at a set level for maximum comfort)_

_Death Rate: Very Low_

Hello there! How nice of you to join us today! To begin, I shall introduce myself.

Laurentinus Barzetti. Sixth year on the Panem Census Board. A pleasure to meet you. I hope the feeling's mutual.

You must be here for the country's annual census review. Well then, let's save the pleasantries and get right down to it! Shall we start right here in the big city? Yes, that seems like a marvelous idea.

So we begin with the most influential place in all of human history: The Capitol. The heart of Panem. The glue that holds everything in place. A sense of order in a sea of eternal chaos.

These are just a few titles this magnificent city answers to.

Since time immemorial, the Capitol has reigned over the twelve loyal districts of Panem. Throughout its history, the metropolis has always sought to provide only the best for every citizen, from the youngest of the young to the oldest of the old. Yet, neither a government nor its countrymen is without flaws. Enduring terrible war, rebellion, and near extinction, the Capitol and its districts have joined together as one to overcome individual differences and strive for the betterment of what is of the utmost importance: Panem. After ironing out a few kinks in the system, the districts now understand their place in the workings of the country and have come to respect and revere the glorious Capitol.

I must say that I'm more than thankful for the happy turn of events. Who knows what Panem could have become had the district not come to their senses. Just imagining it send chill down my skin, and I'm wearing rabbit fur.

_Industries_: Contrary to popular district belief, the life of an average Capitolite is quite hectic. One may even deem the reigning city "District Zero"! Four industries are produced by the Capitol: Government, Entertainment, the Arts, and Peacekeepers.

Government is the Capitol's #1 concern. Where would we be without it? Thrown into neverending anarchy I'm sure. Our noble leader, President Coriolanus Snow, heads the governmental body. As the backbone of this great nation, one must give thanks and gratitude to the merciful hand of President Snow, for he keeps us all healthy and happy. Under our noble leader are the Ministries. Each Ministry is appointed a certain issue to maintain, such as Food & Nutrition or Education. Third in command are the District Ambassadors. It is their duty to conduct quarterly inspections of the districts. This is to ensure that citizens outside of the Capitol are behaving in accordance to the laws established for the advancement of Panem and their own safety.

After Government, Entertainment & the Arts are next, and the Capitol certainly knows how to put on a show. It should go without saying which event brings in the largest audience each and every year. The Hunger Games is the unanimous king of the television airways, having been rated the highest-grossing and highest-rated program in all its 75 years of production. Capitolites and district dwellers alike simply can't peel their eyes away from the screen when the Games are on. A festive air falls over Panem as every citizen basks in the unity and pride of witnessing our leaders of tomorrow vie for the title of Victor. But the Hunger Games isn't the only source of fun for our citizens. When it's not Games season, one can enjoy a variety of views and venues. Movies, concerts, other television programs, plays, and art shows are just some of the many options available. A peek inside the Victors' lives along with their Talents always garners a heavy crowd, but not more than the impeccable Caesar Flickerman. My have I never met anyone who could make me laugh and cry all in the same hour! We strive to provide suitable reprieves for our citizens, an escape from the hustle and tussle of the daily grind. All entertainment networks are viewable in the districts, though I hear they aren't very much appreciated out there. Such a shame.

Peacekeeping is the Capitol's last industry. Few Capitolites actually become Peacekeepers as it is mainly District Two's concern. The position is offered to those of less moral sanctity. City debtors are offered a hand of forgiveness by our President Snow in exchange for their services. By signing onto the Peacekeeper program, they agree to the rigorous training courses and to be shipped off to a designated district where they must reside until their outstanding balance is paid in full. Some may view this as a rather harsh punishment, but this is light compared to what other means are available.

_Jobs_: After going through extensive observation and testing, Capitolites are assigned a job suited for their skill set and economic status at the age of eighteen. Government opportunities are reserved for the relatives and trusted associates of those already in a position of power. In Entertainment & the Arts, one can become a **Musician, Dancer, Actor, Model, Fashion Designer, Interior Designer, Hair & Makeup Expert, Chef, Artist, or Author**. The majority of our population makes up this department. Hunger Games positions are by our President Snow's invitation only. It is a great honor to contribute to the production of Panem's finest program, and those who have gained access to it seldom disappoint. **Head Gamemaker, Gamemaker, Escort, Stylist, Prep Team Member, Trainers, and Crewman are offered roles**. Their perks are quite nice I hear. Exclusive apartment. Free taxes. Makes me reconsider my own job! The minute population of the low-classmen takes up jobs as Peacekeepers here in the Capitol. If they cannot find work there, those without privilege are encouraged to pursue jobs as servants or steadyhands for those willing to hire the needy over an Avox. As this is such a rare occurrence, it is not of our immediate concern to alleviate their trivial needs when more pressing matters are at stake.

_Names_: Two cultures make up the ruling city of Panem: Old Capitol and New Capitol. Old Capitol prefers to preserve the traditional values that have made this city the great metropolis it is today. Names of a bygone era are bestowed to its holders. Names of great warriors, leaders, and other influential folk of a time long before our North American ancestors believe it or not. Those of high privilege and in government rank, myself a great example, usually select from the prestigious nomenclature.

New Capitol is a term that has come about in the last few decades or so, and is quickly taking the big city by storm. Mainly among the youth, older Capitolites have begun to jump onboard as well. Those that follow the nouveau trend have swapped in established titles for names of a rather lighthearted, bubbly nature. Colors have caught on as of late, along with a surge of Victor-named citizens. These days, one may come across many a Finnick or Essence. Ancient artists and entertainers of the North American period are gaining popularity, a by-product of the recent retro craze I'm sure. I've even gained privy of new mothers flipping through cookbooks to name their newborns after sugary desserts! It seems as though District One has inspired a few of these, how shall I say it, lowbrow ideas.

_Daily Life_: To ensure our citizens receive the quality sleep they deserve, the average workday begins at noon and ends when dusk is just settling in. After work is when the fun begins. Countless parties, clubs, activities, and events take place when the moon and stars come out. Boredom is unheard of in the ruling city when there's just so much to see! Capitolites can be seen enjoying the wonders of their marvelous city until the wee hours of the morning, until they arrive home, rest, and do it all over again the next afternoon. Citizens of a more reserved nature can enjoy libraries, art galleries, and television programs the whole family can enjoy. Most of our citizens aren't too knowledgeable of any happenings outside the Capitol. We wouldn't want to weigh down their already busy lives with such frivolous district affairs. Besides, the sensitive eyes and ears of our delicate populace need not be frightened by the barbaric lifestyles those of the districts choose to adopt.

Population in the ruling city is kept to a low minimum. Theoretically, sufficient space and resources exist to house a larger Capitol. However, we have deemed it unnecessary to sacrifice our citizens' way of living and choose not to pursue widespread expansion. In so, birth and death rates have been stabilized to a comfortable setting. Maximum number of children per average family is two. Death age for the average Capitolite is sixty-three. Quality over quantity is what we preach.

Well, that wraps up the Capitol. As you should know, I could go on and on about our beautiful city. Unfortunately, we are on a strict schedule and seeing as we have all twelve districts to cover, moving on shall be the plan of action. Up next, District One. But first, a small break. Anyone wants to join me at the mini bar? I know I can use a mojito or two…

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, compliments, critiques: please voice them off. I encourage and welcome healthy debate.**


	2. District One

_District One_

_The Luxury District_

_Population: Small-Medium_

_District Color: Vermillion _

_Industry: Jewels, Gemstones, Luxury Items, Careers_

_Climate: Mountainous, slightly chilly_

_Death Rate: Low_

Now that we've had a small refresher, let's get back to work. Parfait, that means putting down your martini and picking up your pad.

District One marks off the twelve districts of Panem. Named for its geographical adjacency to the Capitol, an eye for fashion is a must here. Possessing the grace and style of the ruling city yet the honor and humility of a district, take note Two through Twelve, One has the whole package. Like I always say: One is Number One! If by some wicked sorcery I found myself residing outside the Capitol, District One would be the preferred option, no competition. Of course they can never compare to the marvelous Capitol. I mean really, a district dweller affording a Tigris Ermacora original piece?

_Industries_: Jewels and gemstones are the pride and joy of District One. While being One's lowest export, it is its highest grossing. Those chosen for the job strive to provide the rock candy we so crave. As our ancestors were of the selfish, incompetent variety, true jewel mines are few and far between. Because of this we've had to, unfortunately, resort to artificial substitutes. But this hasn't stopped us one bit. The demand for such beauties continues to rise with no foreseeable end. Just yesterday I placed an order for a quite attractive peridot to place on top my armoire. Factories installed in One have been equipped with machinery capable of converting common rocks from neighbor District Two into a near replica of any jewel one could imagine. Processes for manipulating graphite into diamonds were once quite popular yet after District Thirteen's total decimation, diamond production has slowed considerably.

What the luxury district is known best for are their, well, luxury items. Since the term 'luxury item' is of a vague nature, how about we elaborate on it? Under the general umbrella are four categories: Health & Beauty, Food & Drink, Jewelry, and Furs. Items that fall under Health & Beauty are things such as makeups, home and body fragrances, lotions, oils, salts, body dyes, and wigs. Please make note that any products of medical purposes are strictly handled by District Six, save a few lotions and other related body care items. Sugar, chocolates, candies, wines, alcohols, juices, and carbonated beverages fall under Food & Drink. Jewelry should be self-explanatory: simply gems melded and molded into a desired design. Besides being used for body jewelry, gems may find themselves the finishing detail on various District Seven furniture, for the right price. And finally, animals known for their rich coats have been implanted in D1, where workers shear off the hairs to convert them into fabulous furs for Capitol fashionistos to use and abuse. Note that the species genetically engineered for District One is of a different, higher quality nature than the ones used for livestock purposes in District Ten.

Careers is District One's final industry. Not a true product in the traditional sense, the district's annual obligation to farm and harvest these products basically turns it into one. In the final months of the Dark Days, three districts had an epiphany: Why bite the hand that feeds you? Why provoke the naturally superior? As their neighbors attempted failed coup d'etat after coup d'etat, Districts One, Two, and Four came together to formally drop their weapons and drop their egos. Titled The Loyal Surrender, this act of humility solidified their utter allegiance to the Capitol and vow to never again challenge its supreme authority. Noted for its unprecedented forgiveness, the ruling city shared with Districts One, Two, and Four exclusive information regarding the creation of the Hunger Games and granted each an entire year to prepare their Tributes. Nicknamed the Careers, these elite Tributes are gifted with one Training Center (or more depending on the district's population) stocked with necessary weapons and supplies to develop the proper physical, mental, and emotional skills to perform as desired in the Games. In return, all the Capitol asks for are Tribute volunteers each year at the Reapings. The Career Districts are to follow this one simple rule dutifully, unless stated otherwise for special circumstances. Violation of this mandate can result in removal of Career status and severe penalties for the entire district. As District One was the second to surrender, notification and Career materials were received after District Two.

_Jobs_: As previously discussed, true jewels are rare finds in today's world. Few D1 citizens see gem mining as a main source of income; it's mostly thought of as extra change in their pockets. The job does hold some benefits: workers are given a small compensation for their time and effort at the completion of their shift. If a jewel is discovered, however, the reward for such a find is remarkable. The young and the desperate are the usual applicants in this department being the only ones willing to invest energy in such sporadic and time-consuming engagements. For those who value their time, jewel factories have been placed in both cities of District One. Various positions exist, from **Assembly Line Worker** to **Packer** to **Head Supervisor**. Trustworthy upper-class citizens hold managerial titles, answering to monthly Capitol inspectors.

Since the demand for such is so high, most of District One's population is employed at one of the many luxury factories. Health & Beauty have the highest amount of factories; perfection is a life necessity for Capitolites! Food & Drink is next, satisfying our sweet tooth and daily dose of alcoholic pick-me-ups. Jewelry comes in at a close third, with Furs having the smallest amount of production sites. Animal furs and prints are astonishingly beautiful, but the demand for such only heightens when in season. Plus, prices are usually quite exorbitant. The average Julius isn't dressed in pure chinchilla or sable for a reason.** Bejeweler, ****Perfumer**, **Vintner, **Goldsmith, and Furrier are some of the many job titles a citizen can apply for in the factories. Outside factory works, one can open their own business along the City Circle. That is usually reserved for those of well-to-do backgrounds.

At the age of twelve, all children of physical and mental capability must enroll in The Academy of Physical Wellness and Healthy Living regardless of economic standing. One is located close by the Victor Village to ensure Victors have frequent access to their Trainees and can come and go as they please. After completing one (1) solid year of training, children have the option of continuing their preparation to becoming Careers or drop out of the program entirely and return to normal life. If Career training is chosen, reduced work hours and no schooling will be given to the Trainee along with free housing and meals if they so choose to reside at the Academy. Those that opt out of training will have to adhere to the required work and school hours set for adolescent citizens until they turn eighteen, where they are subjected to work normal adult hours. Dropouts are permanently banned from the Academy and will be considered trespassing if found roaming the premises, unless given an override by the Head Trainer. Trainees who never do go into the Games may either decide to offer their services to the Academy or apply for a normal job outside of Career Training.

As by the district's namesake, products created by District One are strictly gifts to the Capitol, elegant treats to indulge ourselves upon. With that being said, 100% of the exports are sent directly to the ruling city of Panem. Those in the districts have no need for such items like chocolate or jewelry. Their strenuous lifestyles simply don't require them. Could you imagine a coal miner with a diamond ring? Or a train conductor sipping on a Cosmo while he works? The very thought.

_Names: _Discussed previously, names in the luxury district are of a unique quality. Parents long ago must have taken a liking to their newborns possessing out-of-the-ordinary names. Or maybe District One has a grand sense of humor and take joy embarrassing themselves. Either way, all I know is that D1's practical joke is starting to infect the youth of the Capitol, with more and more babies being born with monikers of sillier natures by the hour. I weep for the next generation.

Lower-class citizens more often than not have names based off the gemstones they manufacture. Few citizens outside this class dare name their children after jewelry, though there are the abnormal exceptions. Do they believe giving themselves such titles will enhance their socio-economic status? I will never know, or understand.

Those with more money and more sense have names based off a multitude of things. Some have positive characteristic-themed titles fit for a proper warrior or a classy lady or gentleman. Others are simply given names that sound elegant, pretty, or fancy. Not much thought is used in this department I would imagine.

_Most Popular District One Names_

_Males:_ Satin (even though that is produced in District Eight)

_Females:_ Sapphire

_Daily Life_: The average District One day begins at mid-morning, around 9 AM or so. Adults head off to work at their chosen factory. From six years of age, young children and those who refused the Academy's training must attend school. Lunchtime for both is at noon, a 30-minute reprieve to eat before returning to duty. The workday ends around late afternoon, just as the sun is beginning to set. D1 citizens are given the rest of the day to do as they please. Saturdays and Sundays are considered weekends and are granted as time off to attend to family and leisure pursuits.

The two cities of District One are quite wondrous places. Most of the luxury district is urban in its architecture and structure. Decorated brick and stucco apartments are for the lower class. The higher class has built their own homes, a few being mansions. Some of those look so akin to Capitol residences that I catch myself forgetting I'm in a district at times. Surrounding the City Circle are shops, cafes, businesses and markets where D1 citizens can be found relaxing during a family outing or a night out with friends. I admire their effort to display their adoration for our beautiful metropolis. It's almost like a downgraded version of our grand Capitol. Nice try.

Population in District One is kept at a low number. There is no need for a large population in a district that caters only to the Capitol. A two child per household maximum is set for every married household unless granted special permission to conceive more. Death age for the average D1 citizen is sixty.

**Victors of the Hunger Games**

Throughout the Hunger Games' glorious 73 years, fourteen District One Tributes have gone on to become Victors. A quite impressive number, neck in neck with District Two. Maybe one day they may overtake the Victor Throne.

_At the time of the 73__rd__ Hunger Games' completion:_

_Males_:

**_Brilliance Fortier_**

_Victor of the 5__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 16

Arena: The Roman Ruins

Weapon of Choice: Brute Strength

Notable Facts: Joined the first Career Alliance, the first Victor of District One, revered in the Capitol

Mentored: Burgundy, Percy

Status: Deceased – Old Age

Legacy: Two sons, one grandson

**_Burgundy Blanchet_**

_Victor of the 17__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: The Grand Canyon

Weapon of Choice: Kendo Stick

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, required a cane after winning Games, known for his friendliness

Mentored: Essence, Noir, Royale

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring

**_Noir Papineau_**

_Victor of the 27__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: The Neverending Forest

Weapon of Choice: Throwing Knives

Notable Facts: Refused to join Career Alliance, laid low until the very end, rarely in the public eye, known for silent demeanor, married to Ivory Papineau

Mentored: No winning Tributes

Status: Alive

Legacy: One son, one grandson

**_Royale LaSalle_**

_Victor of the 37__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: A Wonderful, Wonderful Wonderland

Weapon of Choice: Sabre

Notable Facts: Only Tribute to retain his sanity, Career Alliance severed fourth day of Games, known for his boisterousness

Mentored: Gloss

Status: Alive

Legacy: Two daughters. Youngest daughter specially requested for the 54th Hunger Games – ranked 10th Place

**_Perseverance "Percy" Trenchard_**

_Victor of the 39__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 17

Arena: The Full Circle

Weapon of Choice: Tomahawks

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, known for his friendliness and constant smiling, former participant in the Victor Appreciation Program

Mentored: Honor

Status: Alive

Legacy: One son, two daughters

**_Honor Cousineau_**

_Victor of the 63__rd__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: Niagara Falls

Weapon of Choice: Spears

Notable Facts: Betrayed allies at Cornucopia, threw district partner off a cliff during the Feast, participated in the Victor Appreciation Program

Mentored: No winning Tributes

Status: Deceased – Suicide

Legacy: No direct offspring

**_Gloss Delacroix_**

_Victor of the 67__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: Feel the Chill

Weapon of Choice: War Hammer (Never used)

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, remarkable for never killing any Tributes, known for flawless beauty, participant in the Victor Appreciation Program

Mentored: No winning Tributes

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring. Younger brother of Cashmere Delacroix

_Females:_

**_Essence Bernadette_**

_Victor of the 15__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: Rain, Rain Go Away

Weapon of Choice: Gymnastics

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, first female Victor of District One, host of talk show, resides and revered in the Capitol

Mentored: Veronique, Divinity

Status: Alive

Legacy: One son, four grandchildren (three boys, one girl)

**_Ivory Papineau (n__ée__ Bex)_**

_Victor of the 23__rd__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: The Mayan Temple

Weapon of Choice: Rapier

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, rarely in the public eye, known for silent demeanor, married to Noir Papineau

Mentored: Jade

Status: Alive

Legacy: One son

**_Veronique Giroux_**

_Victor of the 33__rd__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 17

Arena: Ashes to Ashes

Weapon of Choice: Spiked Mace

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, gathered the most kills in her Games, known for her vicious and erratic behavior, receives daily dosage of sedatives

Mentored: No winning Tributes

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring

**_Divinity Bellamy_**

_Victor of the 49__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: A Winding Road

Weapons of Choice: Taekwondo

Notable Facts: Betrayed Career Alliance at Cornucopia, numerous sponsor gifts lead to victory, participant in the Victor Appreciation Program

Mentored: Cashmere

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring

**_Jade Bijoux_**

_Victor of the 60__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: The Sightless Swamp

Weapon of Choice: Katana

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, one of the shortest Games in Panem's history, every Tribute broke up into different alliances, scalp ripped off by district partner (surgically replaced), receives medicine to alleviate frequent migraines

Mentored: No winning Tributes

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring

**_Cashmere Delacroix_**

_Victor of the 66__th__ Hunger Games_

Age at the Time of Win: 18

Arena: Don't Look Down

Weapons of Choice: Whip, Charisma, Mental Manipulation

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, numerous sponsor gifts lead to victory, known for flawless beauty, nicknamed 'Divinity 2.0', participant in the Victor Appreciation Program

Mentored: Chardonnay

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring. Older sister of Gloss Delacroix

**_Chardonnay Henri_**

_Victor of the 72__nd__ Hunger Games_

Age at the time of Win: 17

Arena: When Disaster Strikes

Weapon of Choice: Sais

Notable Facts: Played the traditional Career Alliance, known for fiery, hotheaded personality, participant in the Victor Appreciation Program

Mentored: No winning Tributes

Status: Alive

Legacy: No direct offspring

Up next is another next-door neighbor to the shining Capitol: the mountainous, fearsome District Two.


End file.
